He's Blind?
by Britt Bang
Summary: Inuyasha's Blind, then he meets Kagome and goes to her High school, will they live with each other, or will they end up killing each other? pairings:InuKag, InuKik & SanMir
1. Chapter One

_**He's Blind? Chapter One**_

_**By Kipo**_

_**I got this idea randomly, so sorry if you already have it...**_

_**I HAVE CHANGED THE UNIFORM!**_

_**the girls have a black skirt and a black shirt that both look like the one's in the series, just all black, the scarf is still red. The boys have to wear a black button up with black pants, shoes and a red tie... that's it...**_

_**The Characters**_

_**Kagome Higurashi( is that how you spell that?) is 17**_

_**Inuyasha Tashio is 17**_

_**Sesshomaru Tashio is 19**_

_**Sango Higurashi is Kagome's cousin and 17**_

_**Miroku Houshi is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's cousin and 17**_

_**Rin Yuri is 18**_

_**Kikyo Miko( yeah real original I know LOL) Is after Inuyasha( big surprise) and 17.**_

_**Now on with the story...**_

**_Seventeen year old Kagome Higurashi lay on her desk. Her raven Blue black hair fell off of the desk and fell half way to the floor. The door of the class opened and her sapphire eyes snapped open. She quickly sat up and gaped at the guy/ MAN who had entered the class. He was at LEAST Six foot two inches tall, his silver hair fell to his waist, but his eyes. Kagome stared straight at them, but his eyes were strangely blank. She shrugged it off and continued to examine him. He wore the standard Black button up half way tucked into black baggy slacks with a loose tie and black on black converse Chuck Taylors( not mine!). He also wore a black hat on his head sort of sideways._**

_**"Oh! Hello! Who might you be?" The homeroom teacher, Ms. Kaede asked. He looked in her direction, his Golden eyes still blank and he didn't look straight at her, but slightly to her right.**_

_**" Inuyasha Tashio." His voice was rich, deep, seriously arrogant, and COLD. Kagome flinched at his tone.**_

_**" The new student. you may sit next to Higurashi, Raise your hand girl." Ms. Kaede looked at his as he stayed dead still. Kagome turned slightly as Kikyo sighed dreamily. Inuyasha cleared his throat.**_

_**" The won't help too much... You see Ms?"**_

_**"Kaede." She supplied.**_

_**"Well, you see Ms. Kaede, I'm blind." Kikyo gasped and Inuyasha's blind eyes snapped in her direction. He wrinkled his nose, then returned his attention to Ms. Kaede.**_

_**"Well then... Kagome, come here." Kagome's eyes widened, but she stood smoothing her skirt as her hair fell to just below her waist. She quietly moved to Ms. Kaede's desk.**_

_**"Yes?" Her voice curious.**_

_**"Please take Inuyasha to his seat." Kagome blushed, but gently took the hand Inuyasha offered her and carefully led him to his seat beside hers. Once he was seated she slide into her own desk. **_

_**" Thank you." Inuyasha murmured. Kagome smiled and lay down her desk again.**_

_**"You're Welcome." Ms. Kaede watched the exchange interestedly.**_

_**" Kagome?" The girl jumped, but looked at her homeroom teacher," Would you mind showing Inuyasha around the school? I do believe your schedules are the same." Kagome shrugged.**_

_**" Sure. Why not?" Ms. Kaede smiled as Inuyasha blushed slightly.**_

_**"Thank-" the bell rang. Kagome gathered her books and came to Inuyasha's desk, running a hand lightly through her hair. Inuyasha quietly and rather easily got up from his desk and offered her his hand, which she took. Kikyo rushed by, purposefully hitting Kagome hard enough that she stumbled and tripped on the leg of a desk. Inuyasha, feeling her get hit and start to fall, caught her and raised his eyebrows at the back of Kikyo. He rose Kagome to her feet.**_

_**"You okay?" His voice was soft and she blushed as he took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.**_

_**"Yeah, yeah I'm okay" She squeaked. She tugged on his hand and he grabbed his bag as they started to walk. As they started down the hall, Sango, Kagome's cousin caught up with them.**_

_**"Kagome!" The pair stopped and Kagome turned," Hm! Who's this? And why are you hold ing his hand?" Kagome and Inuyasha blushed, but while Kagome turned her head away, Inuyasha's blank gaze stayed more or less on Sango. Kagome' cleared her throat and looked again at Sango.**_

_**"Uh- Sango, this is -uh- Inuyasha and um-..." Her smile faltered.**_

_**"I'm blind." Inuyasha supplied. Sango flinched at his bluntness, then shrugged.**_

_**"Well it happens to the best of us, what happened?" Inuyasha's eyes widened, here he was, expecting to have to just tell some one his story, but some one had actually asked!**_

_**"Sango!" Kagome bit out, her tone sharp and reprimanding.**_

_**"No! no, it's alright,. It was an accident when I was five, my half-brother Sesshomaru is a full demon, I'm half, and when we were playing in the backyard, he discovered he could use poison through his hands, but he had no control. We were wrestling and he pinned me, putting his hand over my eyes, and his poison was let loose. I've been blind since then, my parents never really forgave him, and they didn't get to forgive him before they died. Anyways my doctor says if I get a surgery there is a big chance I can get my sight back."**_

_**" That's so cool!" Sango murmured happily," How much does it cost?" She asked, reading the look on Inuyasha's face.**_

_**"Nothing that I can't take care of, but my brother refuses to let me get it until I am done with high school... He says that he doesn't want me to see the whores..."**_

_**" You're serious?" Sango asked, shocked.**_

_**"No, I'm totally joking!" Kagome and Sango laughed," Actually, we moved here, cause the best eye surgeon lives in the city, so I might get my surgery soon. Shouldn't we be going to class?" He asked Kagome. She gasped.**_

_**" Oh my god! I totally forgot, come on Inuyasha, Bye Sango!" Kagome pulled Inuyasha to their next class.( Haha I tried to say she pulled Sango to class!) **_

_**They came in the door to find the teacher getting ready to start the class.**_

_**"Ah Higurashi, you're la- who's this?" the teacher asked.**_

_**"Well you see this is Inuyasha." Kagome said nervously," He's new."**_

_**" Ah, and why might you be holding his hand?" The teacher demanded, his eyes glaring at her, she blushed and backed away a step.**_

_**"That's my fault sir, cause as many people already know I'm blind." Inuyasha's voice was stern and angry, he sensed Kagome was uncomfortable in this situation.**_

_**"Oh! I'm sorry, please come in." Kagome pulled his hand and they came fully into the class. Many girls sighed and Kagome started to drop Inuyasha's hand, but he tightened his hold.**_

_**" You have to take me to a desk." He muttered so she could hear.**_

_**"Mmhm." She muttered back, he chuckled.**_

_**" Introduce your self please."**_

_**"Yeah, uh- I'm Inuyasha Tashio, I'm 17 and uh- I just moved here?" Kagome giggled and turned to the teacher.**_

_**"Where should he sit?" She asked softly so the class couldn't hear.**_

_**"Well, there's the spot behind Kouga or the one in the corner in front of you." Mr. Onigumo (Ahhhh attack of Naraku's human part!) said.**_

_**"I'll sit in front of Kagome." Inuyasha butted in. Kagome shrugged and led Inuyasha to his seat. He sat and got out a text book, that was brail... Kagome sat behind him and started to take notes as Inuyasha ran his hands over the pages, reading.( note: Inuyasha can read normally too, just not very well, cause he was 5 when he lost his sight.)**_

_**LIKE A WEEK LATER**_

_**The bell rang for lunch, Kagome gathered her stuff and stood next to her desk and watched as the other students filed out. Kouga suddenly jumped over a couple of rows and started for Kagome. She quickly tapped Inuyasha and he stood, offering her his hand, she reached to take it when Kouga slapped it, scratching the back. She yelped and yanked it back. Inuyasha growled as the scent of her blood reached his nose. **_

_**"He's blind? Yeah right!" Kouga snarled.**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**He's Blind? Chapter two**_

_**Okay last Kagome and Inuyasha met, and at the end, Kouga flipped out and scratched Kag's hand, what'll happen. Okay Kagome is crying so much, b/c a week passed since Inuyasha showed up, THEN Kouga attacked, so Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten really close...**_

_**Now on with the story...**_

_**"He's blind? Yeah right!" Kouga snarled.**_

_**Kagome whimpered and licked her hand while pulling a handkerchief out of her bag. She wrapped it around her hand as Kouga started toward her.**_

_**" I can't believe you! I thought-" Kouga reached for Kagome and got an elbow in the face. Inuyasha had slammed his elbow into Kouga's face just as he had reached for Kagome. She gasped and looked up at him, realizing just how muscular he looked. He looked down at her.**_

_**" You okay?" He murmured.**_

_**"Y-yeah." Kagome whispered. Kouga stumbled to his feet. Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome, His blank and cold eyes staring slightly to Kouga's right.**_

_**"Just leave man." Inuyasha said quietly," I really don't wanna fight you." Kouga laughed.**_

_**" I'm sure you don't." Inuyasha sighed.**_

_**"Kagome go get some one ." Kagome nodded and took off, her legs moving quickly. Kouga stared after her, eyes lustful.**_

_**" If you really are blind, then you don't know how beautiful Kagome is do you?" Inuyasha shook his head. Kouga chuckled," You never will either." Kouga lunged and tackled Inuyasha waist high as Kagome returned with Miroku, Sango and the P.E. teacher, Mr. Kiro. They all watched as Inuyasha slammed his head on a desk and didn't get knock out Koga tried to slam a fist into his face, but he twisted and pinned Kouga down.**_

_**"She's a slut ya know?" Kouga hissed, so only Inuyasha could hear," She's still really fu-" He yelped as Inuyasha Snarled and threw him across the room, knocking over six desks and still slamming into the wall hard. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha got up, his hat falling and started toward Kouga, his eyes changing to a blood red color. Miroku and Sango lunged for him, grabbing his arms and pulling hard. He fought, his deep snarls echoing through the room. Several students stood in the doorway, eyes wide as Inuyasha shook both of them of and grabbed Kouga, punching him square in the jaw before Miroku put a necklace of holy beads around his neck.**_

_**"K-kagome!" He yelled as he and Sango fought the half demon," Use a word of subjugation! Quickly!" All eyes turned to her as she stared at Inuyasha for a second before coming forward, standing in front of Inuyasha, a hand on his chest. He stopped moving, calmed by her scent.**_

_**"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, her voice soft and calming," Sit." Inuyasha crashed to the floor and sat up rubbing his head.**_

_**"Owww. what was that Fo- for?-" He slumped and was out cold. Kagome sighed fetched his hat as Miroku and Sango lifted him up, and headed for the nurse's office. She turned and glared at Kouga.**_

_**"Come near me again Kouga, and I'll make sure you never see light again." Her voice was cold and he flinched. She turned and hurried after Inuyasha.**_

_**IN THE OFFICE**_

_**The nurse was talking rapidly on the phone.**_

_**"Yes... Yes, Half demon... Yes... Six foot or so... He's blind... Okay thank you... yes... Thank you." Kagome looked up as the nurse turned to Them.**_

_**"They're sending an ambulance." Kagome sighed and looked down at Inuyasha who lay quietly on a cot, his eyes slightly open. He looked kind of dazed. Suddenly the door opened and a tall man walked in. He was about six foot four inches tall with silky silvery white hair that fell to the back of his knees. His eyes were cold, but they softened slightly when he spotted Inuyasha .**_

_**"Brother." He murmured, starting forward. Inuyasha's head turned toward him and he smiled quietly. There was a knock on the door and three paramedics came in, two with a stretcher, the other with a medic box. Sesshomaru swiftly moved away, allowing the professionals to examine his brother. Kagome, sitting in a chair, sniffed and swiped angrily at the tears on her cheeks. Inuyasha muttered her name softly and she gasped. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in surprise.**_

_**The paramedics loaded Inuyasha up and wheeled him out side. Kagome broke down and started to sob, hiding her head in her hands. Sesshomaru sighed and turned to the nurse, "I'm taking Kagome and Miroku." She nodded and Shooed them out. Miroku hugged Kagome as she cried on his shoulder, muttering about it being her fault.**_

_**A girl ran down the hall and ran right into Sesshomaru, knocking him over. They landed with a crash and the girl sat up blushing.**_

_**"I am SO sorry!" She said. Sesshomaru sat up and stopped dead, seeing her face.**_

_**"No-no. I-it's okay." He stuttered slightly. Miroku's eyes brows shot up. The girl blushed and watched as Sesshomaru on tangled himself and stood, offering his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.**_

_**"I have to go, but my name's Sesshomaru." He offered his hand to shake.**_

_**"Rin." They shook hands, then Kagome pulled Miroku and Miroku grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. They hurried out and Rin stared after them until the warning bell rang, after which she ran for her next class.**_

_**HOSPITAL**_

_**Kagome stared through the glass to Inuyasha's room, watching as Inuyasha was being examined.( imagine the beginning of Sango's theme playing- sad scene) Tears slipped down her cheeks as the doctors slowly covered him up to his neck in a blanket. Miroku stood behind her, rubbing her back. A doctor came out and looked at the three, Sesshomaru having just shone up. He cleared his throat and looked at Sesshomaru.**_

_**" Your brother has suffered severe head trauma, exhaustion, and something is happening with his eyes." Sesshomaru froze.**_

_**"What do you mean?" Kagome piped.**_

_**"Well, it seems that his nerves in his eyes have been healing over the past twelve years, and when Mr. Tashio hit his head on that desk, his nerves moved. He will probably be able to fully see by tomorrow afternoon." Sesshomaru's eyes got huge and Kagome gasped, covering her mouth," Right now all he can see is blurry shapes, we aren't quite sure WHY this has happened, but he's one lucky guy." Kagome nodded.**_

_**"Thank you so much, Doctor." She murmured, offering a hand for him to shake. He grinned.**_

_**"No problem." They shook hands," You can go in if you want." Then he was gone. Kagome came into the room, Slowly. Inuyasha turned his head in her direction, and smiled lightly. **_

_**"Kagome." He said, sitting up, the door shut after her, Miroku and Sesshomaru waiting, sensing they needed time alone.**_

_**"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome flung herself into his chest and they tumbled back onto the bed. He lifted her chin.**_

_**"I can see you." He murmured. She smiled through her tears.**_

_**"The doctor says you should be able to see really well by tomorrow."**_

_**"I heard." Inuyasha seemingly watched her. **_

_**"**All Visitors need to leave, visiting hours are over. If you could check out at the front desk."_

_**Kagome smiled sadly. " I have to go." He held her hand as she got up to leave and slowly it slipped out of his grasp, and as it did, he felt as if he was losing the one thing that made any sense in his life.**_

_**" Good bye Kagome." He whispered to himself.**_

_**Kagome spared Inuyasha one last glance as he whispered something to himself. How she longed to be held in his arms... She mentally slapped herself, What was she thinking?**_

_**"You coming?" Sesshomaru asked, kind of coldly. Kagome shook her head.**_

_**"I live close, I'll walk."**_

_**"Are you sure?" Miroku demanded, Kagome nodded.**_

_**"I need sometime to think a little, that's all." Sesshomaru nodded. He and Miroku left, Kagome following slowly. They both got into the car as Kagome walked away in the cold night air...**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**And nobody ever saw Kagome again... No I'm totally kidding! anyways, The next part of the story is a LOT slower than the beginning, so be ready!**_

_**Kipo!**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**He's Blind? Chapter Three**_

_**By uh - Me?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ( i forgot this in the first two chapters) I Do Not own Inuyasha and Co., Rumiko Takahashi does...**_

_**anyways... hello, we shall write now...**_

_**Now on with the story...**_

_**"I need sometime to think a little, that's all." Sesshomaru nodded. He and Miroku left, Kagome following slowly. They both got into the car as Kagome walked away in the cold night air. She shivered as the cold bit deep. She shook off the cold and continued down the street. She sighed as the shrine came into sight. 'Inuyasha...' she wondered about him, was he a friend? Sango certainly didn't think so, she thought he and Kagome were supposed to be going out. Kagome sighed again, did she love Inuyasha, after only a week with him, she wasn't sure, she always thought he hid his true self while at school. was he temperamental? was he happy go lucky? she didn't know, they hadn't had time to Really get to know each other before he was hospitalized. Did she really want to ruin a relationship like that though? Kagome screamed as she was suddenly yanked into a dark alley way, hitting her head hard on a wall on the way. A grubby, gross, evil looking man leered down at her. She screamed again and he clamped a hand over her mouth. Kagome narrowed her eyes, letting her miko training take hold. Her left hand shone blue with power.**_

_**The man yelled as Kagome pushed him back with her power, screaming for help the entire time. He ran as Kagome slumped on the wall, blood streaming from a cut across the back of her head. Her eyes closed as a man in his thirties called an ambulance from her side...**_

_**NEXT DAY**_

_**Kagome's eyes fluttered open to find her mother looking anxiously out of the window. **_

_**"Where am I?" She asked softly. Kai( her mother) turned around quickly.**_

_**"Kagome!" She rushed over," How do you feel?"**_

_**"Okay, a little tired, but..." she trailed off, staring horrified at her bangs, they were cut seriously unevenly and at weird angles," WHAT happened to my hair?" She whispered.**_

_**"Well you see Kagome, they had to cut it to get at the injury on the back of your head, we'll have it fixed when you get better." Kagome sadly fingered the locks that had once fallen below her waist, that now rested on her mid- back. She sighed, then let it go.**_

_**"What time is it?"**_

_**"About 2." Kagome gasped.**_

_**"Inu-" the door opened and a doctor popped in.**_

_**"I see you have woken up, how do you feel?" Kagome paused, taken back by his cheer.**_

_**"Oh- uh, I feel good, kinda tired, but..."She shrugged. He smiled.**_

_**"You have a visitor by the name of," he looked at his clipboard," Inuyasha Tashio? Would you like to see him?" Kagome smiled, instantly happy.**_

_**"Yes, Yes, send him in." Kagome said, cheerful. Kai( Kagome's mom) got up.**_

_**"I think I'll go see your brother." she quickly left and Inuyasha entered the room, the air about him totally different.**_

_**"Kagome.." His golden eyes were no longer blank, but swirling with emotions, care, worry and another emotion Kagome couldn't identify.**_

_**"Hi!" She grinned up at him," So you can see, eh?" He grinned back and sat in the chair beside her bed, taking her hand.**_

_**"Yeah..." His eyes softened and she blushed," you're beautiful." She blushed harder.**_

_**"You- You're just saying that cause you haven't seen any other girl in twelve years." She muttered.**_

_**"NO. No, I really mean it, I swear. " She smiled.**_

_**"Did I ever tell you?" She asked.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are?" She replied. He blushed, turning his face away.**_

_**" No, you haven't." He paused and then quickly leaned down and brushed his lips against Kagome's before Quickly getting up," Bye, I have to go." Kagome blushed, but smiled up at him.**_

_**"See ya, maybe tomorrow?" She asked, and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how cute the tilt of her head was, and how even though her hair was unevenly cut, it suited her and she looked beautiful. He smiled.**_

_**"Yeah, Maybe." He murmured, even though he knew he would be here tomorrow, no matter what. Kagome smiled happily and gestured him closer, he leaned down and she kissed him sweetly. She pulled away and winked at his shocked face.**_

_**"Payback, Buster." He smiled, then managed to wave and stumble out the door. Sesshomaru looked up from the conversation he was having with Miroku in surprise as Inuyasha slumped in the chair across from him, a dazed look crossing his face.**_

**_"Inu-Yasha?" he asked, drawing out the syllables. Inuyasha slowly looked at him, his eyes and face totally shocked, "Inuyasha?" This time Sesshomaru's voice was stern, " What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha blinked and blushed._**

_**"N-nothing!" He shook his head rapidly. Sesshomaru gave him a suspicious look, but stood, ready to leave.**_

_**"Let's go home." Inuyasha nodded and followed his brother out," What are we gonna do with you? We can't just send you back to school, practically brain dead." Inuyasha shrugged.**_

_**"I'll drop out." Sesshomaru slowly nodded, seeing this as the only option.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Haha bet no one saw that one coming!**_


	4. Chapter four

_**He's Blind? Chapter four**_

_**By Moi**_

_**We are SO screwed, Inuyasha's dropping out!**_

_**Now on with the story...**_

_**ONE DAY LATER...**_

_**Inuyasha stood tall and stiff, taking it as Kagome yelled. She turned to him, her eyes brimming with tears.**_

_**"It's Not FAIR!" She pushed herself into his arms. Inuyasha hugged her confused.**_

_**"What, I'm dropping out?'" Kagome hiccupped. **_

_**"No. M-my mom! I'm moving!" She continued to sob. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her, his eyes wide.**_

_**"Kagome..." He whispered. She looked up at him and together they sunk to the floor. His eyes welled up and the tears fell onto Kagome's cheeks," but- I-" He stopped and pulled Kagome closer, memorizing every place where her body curved with his. He whispered her name softly, then put on a brave front. He cleared his throat," Kagome, where are you going?" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat again. She flinched.**_

_**"Kyoto." She named a city across the river( It's in Japan, but the location is totally made up, but they live in Tokyo right now, "Kyoto" is across a river, making it like a 1000 mile drive.) He sighed.**_

_**"I'll visit, I promise." Kagome smiled up at him, happy.**_

_**MOVING DAY**_

_**Kagome cried in Inuyasha's arms as the movers put the last of their stuff in the truck. Kai slowly came closer.**_

_**"It's time to go Kagome." Kai murmured and Kagome slowly pulled away from Inuyasha.**_

_**"This isn't good bye, it's a see ya later, okay?" She asked him and he smiled. Kai hurriedly went to a mover who was holding a box looking confused. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pushed his lips to hers, then pushed her away.**_

_**"See ya." He grinned and then ran.**_

_**Kagome whispered softly, not knowing he could hear her," I love you, Inuyasha, don't forget me."**_

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

_**Kagome Walked, singing words to a song she wrote at her new friends. Loudly.**_

_**"**I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,_

_I left my body lying some where in the sands of time,_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,_

_I fear there's nothing I can do, yeah!" _

_**" That's good Kagome!" Yuka exclaimed. Kagome twirled and curtsied as they continued down the path out of the school.**_

_**"Oh My God!" Eri exclaimed," He is HOTT!" Kagome continued to walk backwards, thinking it was just some other student.**_

_**"Does he go here?" Yuri asked, Kagome shrugged, then yelped as she was grabbed. **_

_**" Hey-" She stopped seeing Inuyasha smiling down at her," Inuyasha!" She flung her arms around his neck as he picked her up and twirled around. He smiled up at her and pulled her close, causing her to realize he was wearing a leather jacket. Which smelled really good.**_

_**"I thought you weren't coming until next month?" Kagome asked, still grinning in his arms as girls passed by, sighing in envy. Kagome's friends stood there, looking very confused.**_

_**"Sesshomaru decided to move here..." Inuyasha murmured, His golden eyes loving as he brushed his nose against hers. Yuka cleared her throat and Kagome jumped slightly.**_

_**"Inuyasha," she said turning," these are my friends, Yuka and Eri." Inuyasha smiled and both sighed dreamily. He turned back to Kagome.**_

_**" Anyways, wanna go out?" Kagome nodded happily and waved to her friends as she followed Inuyasha. He led her through the streets, and hopped onto a black Harley Davidson. He offered her his helmet which was charcoal black with skulls on it. She sat behind him, but gave the helmet back, wrapping her arms around his waist. He shrugged and put the helmet on. ( If you haven't noticed that Inuyasha has changed I'm telling you now. SOME THING IS WRONG!) They roared out of the spot, passing by Yuka and Eri who gaped and whispered to each other about Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha weaved through traffic, Without thought and stopped at a store. He turned off the bike.**_

_**" I have to-" He stopped as Kagome skillfully hopped off the bike and headed into the bike shop. He followed curious as he pulled off his helmet.**_

_**" Jacky." Kagome's voice floated to his ears as he entered the store, her voice was flirty, yet irritated, " Jacky, give me the keys." The boy just raised them higher.**_

_**"Only if you give me a date." He was trying to pull one over on his girl... Inuyasha growled under his breath.**_

_**"I have a boy-" She twisted in Inuyasha's arms as he looped them around her. She winked at him and said seductively," Hey baby." He kissed her and then released her and turned to the frightened boy behind the counter.**_

_**"The keys?" He asked, his voice slightly dangerous. Jack handed the keys to Kagome who grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled, trying to get him to follow her.**_

_**"Babe, I'll meet you out front, I have some things I need to get for my bike. Kagome nodded and let him go, quickly exiting the building and disappearing.**_

_**"Look man I-" Jack started, but he stopped when Inuyasha headed down an isle and found the gloves he needed, he bought a slightly smaller pair for Kagome and also a new leather jacket. Jack was nervous the entire ti9me, quivering, but he relaxed when Inuyasha left, his boots thumping on the ground. Jack could still see him through the glass door as Kagome suddenly appeared and jumped on him. The bag of stuff he bought fell as he caught her, his hands high on her thighs, under her skirt. He kissed her and set her down. Jack growled, angry. How could this guy just come in and take his girl, just like that? He watched in anger as Inuyasha looped an arm around her waist and she put her hand in his far back pocket. He walked into the back, stomping and muttering. **_

_**Outside Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's bag and then led him to the side of the building. A charcoal black Harley Davidson Buell Blast (it's like a crotch rocket) Sat with red Thorne vines swirling around in the paint. On top of the gas tank, a blue rose was painted, and inside of it, It said "Kagome". Inuyasha looked down at the girl in surprise. She twirled her keys on her fingers and smiled up at him. He took the bag from her and offered the smaller pair of gloves. She took them happily.**_

_**"Thank you, Inuyasha." She slid her hands into them, flexing her fingers," where are we going?" Inuyasha shook his head as Kagome went to the bike and sat on it, skirt and all... 'Hot as Hell' his mind screamed.**_

_**"I have an idea, you go home," He held up a finger as she opened her mouth to object," Find something extremely hot to wear, and I'll come and pick you up in," He looked at the clock on his phone,"4 hours, at 9 and we'll go out, okay?" Kagome nodded and slowly reached back. She tossed him a package.**_

_**"I missed your birthday, didn't I?" Inuyasha shook his head," Oh well, happy early birthday, open." He tore into it and found a MP3 player that he could hook up to his bike.**_

_**"Sweet, thanks, anyways, I gotta go, babe." He reached over and kissed her before going to his bike and taking off. Kagome turned the key and the engine purred to life. She ran a hand down it, then peeled out, her hair coasting the air behind her. She headed for her house, getting honks and yells along the way. She pulled into her drive way, killing the engine and hurrying inside. She took her shoes off at the door.**_

_**"Sango!" She yelled. **_

_**"Yeah?" Came the answer.**_

_**"We are going out!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs, two at a time. **_

_**" Huh?" Sango asked as she came out of Kagome's room, where she was watching TV. **_

_**"Get dressed." **_

_**"O-kay?" She went back into the room she shared with her cousin. Kagome grabbed a black mini skirt and a red wife beater and threw them on, while searching frantically for her black button up shirt. She finally found it and tugged it on, buttoning it halfway up, and tucking half of it in, while the other half hung out. Sango searched her drawers and closet and ended up wearing a pair of slinky black caprice, with a dark purple wife beater, with a black button up that she left open. Both girls then headed to the bathroom.**_

_**Kagome lined her eyes with black eye liner, then added red and black glitter across her lids that gave her a surreal look, She wore clear lip gloss and a black choker necklace.**_

_**Sango also lined her eyes with black, but she wore blue and purple glitter that ran behind her ears. She also had on a black choker.**_

_**Kagome looked at Sango," What should I do with my hair?" Sango bit her lip, then turned Kagome and tugged her hair into a high ponytail, leaving her choppy bangs down. Sango then did the same thing with her hair, even though the effect was much more stunning on Kagome. Kagome rushed to her bedroom and found the pair of strapped black heels that she loved, while Sango grabbed her own pair almost exactly the same. By the time they had finished putting every thing on it was 8:52. Kagome grabbed the keys to her bike while Sango hunted for the keys to hers. The sound of two Harleys arriving made her look harder and she finally found them in her purse. Kagome ran down stairs, as the door bell rang.**_

_**"Coming!" Kagome yelled. She opened the door to find Inuyasha and Miroku, both dressed in baggy black jeans, but Inuyasha wore a red button up open on top of a black wife beater, while Miroku wore a dark Purple t-shirt that said "Monk" on it.**_

_**"You wish, Pervert!" Kagome said laughing as she ushered the pair in.**_

_**"Hey I thought you lived with your mom?" Miroku asked.**_

_**"No, she moved out," Kagome replied," and Sango moved in."**_

_**Inuyasha moved behind her, and whispered in her ear.**_

_**"You look sexy." His voice was husky and his breath was hot on her neck. She blushed, then gently pushed him away.**_

_**"Sango! We have to teach these idiot real speed, let's go!" Miroku looked up in shock as Sango slipped down the stairs, keys being twirled on her fingers. Both Kagome and Sango pushed the boys out of the door and headed into the garage. They opened the door and pushed the button to open the big door. Inuyasha and Miroku stared in shock as the door opened on four bikes and a shop full of repair materials.**_

_**" Which one?" Kagome muttered to herself as she ran her hands down the Buell and her soft tail. She grinned and hopped on the Buell, turning the key and backing it out as Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes widened Sango got on a black Buell, that had a two tailed fire cat painted on it with the word "Kirara" In script on the tank. She backed out to and hit the button on her keys to shut the garage.**_

_**Miroku and Inuyasha both walked down to their bikes and got on, both engines roaring to life. Both guys pulled out, the girls following. As soon as they hit the high way, both Sango and Kagome hit the throttle, popping wheelies and taking off. Inuyasha and Miroku hit the gas and weaved through traffic, following and both cursing in their minds as the girls ahead of them got honks from Men on the road. Kagome popped a wheelie and turned her bike and hit reverse, driving backwards. She waved at Inuyasha then turned back around and exited onto Shikon lane, where the club was. They all pulled into the parking lot, gaining more than a few stares and parked. Kagome collected keys and hid them in her bike's saddlebag, which had a combination lock on it. She stood and Inuyasha looped an arm around her waist as they went to the bouncer.**_

_**"Ah, Kagome. Sango." He smiled and opened the door for them.**_

_**"Thanks Jon." Kagome said and they were in. Inuyasha pulled her to the dance floor, while Miroku bowed to Sango and offered his hand, which she took.**_

_**Inuyasha and Kagome danced, grinding on each other and moving with the beat. They danced for four songs, then got off of the floor. They found Sango and Miroku in a booth, drinking coke and talking. They slid in together and smiled at their friends. A waitress appeared and took their orders. As soon as she left, Inuyasha turned Kagome's chin towards him and captured her lips with his. They continued to make out until the waitress returned with their drinks, at which point Miroku yelled.**_

_**"Inuyasha! I'm not paying for these drinks! Give her a rest!" Kagome pulled away blushing as the waitress laughed, and Inuyasha forked over the money. The waitress left and just as Inuyasha reached for Kagome again, a guy Slammed his hands on to their table.**_

_**"Hello Kagome, Inuyasha, miss me?" Kouga glared angrily at Inuyasha, who just rose his eyebrows.**_

_**"Mind going and screwing your self Kouga?" Inuyasha's voice was calm and completely serious. Miroku, Sango and Kagome busted up laughing as Kouga blushed.**_

_**"Actually, Dog boy, that was what I was going to ask you." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.**_

_**"At least I don't have your ugly face."**_

_**"How would you know what my face looks like, Dog Boy? I thought you were blind." Inuyasha laughed.**_

_**"Not anymore." Kouga scowld, then turned to Kagome.**_

_**"Wanna dance?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.**_

_**"No, I'd rather stay with my date, thanks." she leaned back into Inuyasha's arms.**_

_**"Who-? Oh, Okay." He stalked off, muttering to himself.**_

_**"This is getting boring, wanna go?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone nodded and they got up to leave.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dun dun dun! What'll happen next?cause you know it's gonna be BAD! Just kidding!**_


	5. Chapter Five

He's Blind? Chapter Five

By Kipo

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Miroku made fun of Inuyasha as they left the club, teasing about how Inuyasha need to just ask Kagome out. Just as Inuyasha came out of the door, His arm wrapped around Kagome's waist, Some one pushed him, their nails sharp and hard. He quickly pushed Kagome back into Miroku and caught himself, swinging around and kicking his attacker in the face. Kouga stumbled back a couple of steps, his blue eyes going slightly dazed. He quickly shook it off and attacked Inuyasha again, shouting," Kagome is mine!" He hit Inuyasha waist high and Inuyasha went down._**

_**It was like slow motion for Kagome, as Inuyasha went down, his golden eyes looked straight at her, intense, then his head slammed into the ground and those eyes closed as the body they were in screamed in pain. Kagome ran and pushed Kouga away. She lay on Inuyasha's body, protecting him fully from Kouga's wrath. His arms looped loosely around her waist as he sat up. **_

_**Kouga glared at the Hanyou, his blue eyes betraying his jealousy. **_

_**"This isn't over half breed." Kouga looked at Kagome, his look going cold," I guess we aren't destined, Kagome." His eyes looked away," I knew this, but I tried anyway. I screwed up. I'm sorry." He walked away, his shoulders slumped. Inuyasha groaned and put a hand to his head, slowly opening his eyes. Kagome gasped as she saw his eyes were no longer golden brown, but slowly turning violet. She leaped back, her eyes wide in fright as Inuyasha's hair turned black and all of his Hanyou attributes disappeared. He shook his head and slowly stood, stumbling a bit. Kagome slowly reached up and touched his face. His head turned in her direction, his eyes looked straight into hers, but he frowned in confusion. Kagome watched as comprehension dawned on his face, followed quickly by emmense sorrow.**_

**_"Oh god." She whispered, her hot breath turning into white vapor in the cold night air. Miroku, who was headed in Kagome's direction stopped on a dime as she gently waved a hand in front of the human version of Inuyasha's face and his eyes didn't follow the hand, nor did he reach up and grab her arm. Sango gasped, understanding dawning on her face._**

_**"Shit." Inuyasha cursed under his breath. Kagome frowned.**_

_**"What?" Inuyasha sort of looked down at her, his violet eyes making his face more sinister and dangerous.**_

_**"Well... It's the new moon." Kagome blinked.**_

_**"So?"**_

_**"I loose my sight on the night of the new moon." Kagome relaxed slightly.( I bet you thought it was b/c of that bump to the head huh?)**_

**_"Okay you, let's get outta here..." Kagome gently grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him into a standing postion, she then hopped on her bike, helping to load him on behind her._**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Look, I know this is REALLY short, but I've got this crazy schedule right now, I'll update soon, I promise.**_


End file.
